


Thankful

by Juanitastar



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ecuper, ecuperweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: Julio follows Miguel and decides to help him with his stalking problems...
Relationships: Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuraudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraudia/gifts).



> My thing for the ecuperweek... that I didnt finish on time because life got really gory. Anyways, here is my oneshot
> 
> Notes: Mermans are not rare to humans, just different.

Julio has a humble rule of mostly don’t give a fuck about what Miguel was doing on his free time, but faking not seeing him swimming away in secret when he thought no one was looking was getting tiresome. So he followed him, leaving behind the safety of their home for who knows what.

His favorite red-tailed merman (okay, not favorite, but at least top three) swam to the beach, hiding behind a rock while he got his main body outside of the water.

Julio was swimming low, so he couldn’t see what Miguel was looking for. From his point of view he was just standing behind a rock like an idiot… so he swam to his brother and asked: 

“What are you doing?” he said as soon as he pooped his head out of the water.

“Stalking. Go away,” Miguel replied, not even looking at him.

By the tone of his voice, Julio could tell, Miguel didn’t give a single fuck about being found out. Or at least being found out by him. Not surprising, considering the fact that snitching on Miguel was not an option, considering all the years of dirt Miguel has on him. Brotherly love was such a beautiful thing.

He peeked outside the rock to look forward and- oh, a human. A human on a table, what was that called… ah yes, a surfer. 

This one wasn’t alone. A turtle was also on his table. He was… talking to it? Why would a human… nevermind, these things were weird as hell. But for the sight that came out of Miguel and that stupid stare on his face, Julio knew instantly what was going on.

“A human? Seriously?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, I know, Ariel syndrome, blah blah. Go way, Julio, I’m busy.”

Without even looking away from the human, Miguel extended his arm, putting it on top of Julio’s head and pushing him down below the water.

Aaaw. His big brother was in love. And with a human no less? Isn’t that the sweetest and idiotic thing a merman could do?

Julio freed himself from Miguel´s hand and swam a little bit closer to the human from behind.

Up close he could see the table he was sitting on and also his legs on the water… nice legs, by the way. Oh… the turtle was now in the water, swimming happily away from the human, did it escape? No…. he had been told about this: some humans would actually help animals instead of eating them like a normal being. Such a waste.

So the human was kind. That’s good. Miguel was no fool (contrary to what Julio always said), so he could handle himself with this one… if he ever gets from behind the rock, that is.

Julio swam behind the surfer, pooping out his head from the water. Mm, he was cute. And by that he meant hot. He was no wearing lots of clothes like the other humans, so Julio could see his body and wow, no wonders Miguel wanted to mate that.

“Hey you! The human on the table with the big ass!” Julio yelled, using his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

The mentioned human turned around, looking dumb, hot and pretty surprised. Yep, he was perfect for Miguel.

“My brother is looking at you,” Julio pointed at the rock, which made the human and Miguel have eye contact for the first time ever, probably.

Miguel, always the well-adjusted brother, sank faster than a drunken sailor.

“Oh, it’s him,” said the human.

“You know him?” Julio asked, now being the surprised one.

“He gave my watch last time I lost it in the water,” the human said. “And he was really pretty eyes…”

Oh, so they actually meet once. Good. That fact made Miguel look less of a crazy fish. Just a little. Well, then…

“Want to talk to him?” Julio asked.

* * *

“I’m going to kill you, Julio” Miguel said as soon as his brother swam close to him. He had sunk to the bottom of the seafloor, doing nothing of particular interest. Unless you consider mopping something worth of watching.

“Whatever. But I gotta say, I thought he didn’t knew you existed.”

“As a matter of fact, yes he does! We had been meeting for two months!” Miguel argued, to which Julio rolled his eyes. .

“Stalking from afar aren’t meetings, Migue.”

“I helped him once! And we even smiled at each other!”

“How about you talk to him instead of creeping like a shark?” Julio said, deciding to cut short the useless banter.

“It’s a human, Julio. They learned of our existence like thirty years ago. Some of them are still afraid of us, I can’t just…”

“I asked and he wants to talk to you” Julio intervened, making Miguel go silent for a second.

“Oh… okay then… you know Julio, now I’m one percent less inclined to feed you to a Kraken,”

“I have that effect on mer-people,” Julio said, feeling pretty good about himself. “Well? He is waiting!”

Miguel swam up, towards the human floating on his table on top of them. Julio sighted and smiled. Miguel owed him big for this one.

* * *

“And that’s how that happened,” Miguel finished, throwing a rock inside the water below him. This time Francisco brought his wooden boat, inviting him inside. The sea was beautiful from below, but the view from above the water could be just as pretty. Especially at sunrise.

Francisco laughed as he continued paddling. It had been seven months since the events that made them talk to each other for the first time.

“Then I guess we have a lot to thank your brother for,” he said as he stopped paddling, moving himself to carefully sit besides Miguel.

“He has been bragging about it all these months. We owe him nothing,” Miguel replied, but… he didn’t really believe that, did he?

Not when now Francisco looked at him with that kind gaze of his, getting close enough to peck him on the lips and whispering about how he would always be thankful for what they have…

Yeah, Miguel sure was going to be thankful for this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
